


Zan's Fire

by tainry



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief interlude, probably post-series?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zan's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remotely remember why I wrote this? Was Koi involved? Did I ever post it? Mystery, wrapped in an enigma!

He wasn’t going to do anything but sit there and grumble like a dormant volcano thinking about erupting. Maybe another thousand years. I’d had enough. “I don’t know about you,” I said, standing and grasping the tie to my pants. “But I could use a wash.” I got the knot undone and pulled the tie completely out. My pants slid to my ankles. There was no disguising the state I was in. I stepped clear, casual as you please, turned and headed for the river.

I knew when he hit me it was going to be hard. I wasn’t wrong. But he managed somehow to flip us in midair, so he landed first, his back taking the rocky streambed, not mine. The human third was still in there. 

“Now what?” he growled, while I was still trying to get air back into my lungs. I coughed, then laughed.

“You have no idea, do you.”

He bared his teeth. Sharp. “So?”

I grabbed his hair – perilous, I found out later, my palms crisscrossed with fine cuts – and kissed him. Heedless of the teeth, I wanted to taste every word he had ever spoken to him. He hissed when I switched my grip to his ears. I looked into eyes glinting with crimson; it made me want to hold his head underwater. Instead, I shoved his legs apart and up and buried my need, the heat of him making me scream.

He just lay there, half-submerged, and let me pound into him. Heavy as he was, his entire body jerked with each thrust. I watched him, and he stared up at me with demon-fire in his eyes.

My face was wet by the time I finished; river water, or maybe just sweat. His little pink tongue flicked the moisture from my cheeks – a strange sound came from my throat. He rolled me over, oddly gentle, but he was growling again. I looked down at him, at what he was going to do to me, and knew he could kill me like this. 

I was impaled. The fire ran up into my throat, into my brain. I thought I was dying, though he kept his weight off me. His growling turned to moaning, then to sobs. I felt the explosion gathering, and half-hoped for acid, some demon thing. He filled me hot, no mistake, but I remained unburned, uneaten, uncorroded. I held him there in the cold river water, kept warm by his sleeping volcano heat. Neither of us had cried out the other’s name. 

Later, I found myself covered with scratches, some rather deep. I inspected my forearm, pleased. Perfect fang-marks. I wouldn’t let him heal any of them. “I’ll remember you by the scars.”


End file.
